


Fortress of forgiveness

by ricchustorm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sunday, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, karlena, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricchustorm/pseuds/ricchustorm
Summary: Kara takes Lena to the "Fortress of solitude" because she needs help to defeat or weaken Leviathan. There she will get carried away by her feelings and may cause Lena to change her mind about her hidden plan to use Myriad.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Fortress of forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish and English one shot. I uploaded it in two chapters. The first one is in English but you can read it in Spanish in the next "episode". 
> 
> I have used some dialogues from chapter 5x07 literally.

We had to stop Leviathan so I did that. We picked up a jacket from Lena's apartment and then took her flying to the Fortress of Solitude.  
We did not take too long to arrive. We entered and as soon as we did, the security of the fortress turned against her by partially recognizing Luthor's DNA that was part of it. After stopping that defensive line of the Fortress that my cousin had programmed, we were walking through it, showing him every corner. I gave Lena a tour of the Fortress as we went to the weapons room that Superman kept and that had been taken from Lex.

  


I showed him the statues of El's family that stood out in the main hall, I walked with her through the halls while we talked animatedly about the differences with our family. While Superman judged all Luthor alike, I couldn't do it with Lena and the same thing happened to her, there were differences with her brother, too many irreconcilable differences. After all, we had been friends for a long time, too long to look like them in one way or another. Lena was also very different from the Luthor but also from the rest of the world. She was able to save the world without the need of fight, using only her intelligence and her abilities as scientists. I admired her.  


  


**\- We’re almost to the central database  
\- Assuming the Fortress doesn’t attack me again. Thank you for savin me back there.  
\- I shouldn’t have had to, but it does seem like dangerous saves are sort of our thing now.  
\- Yeah, it does – She smiled.- Of course, it used to be me being the one that’s saving you. Imagine, I thought I was protecting my fragile, vulnerable friend.  
\- I’m so sorry.  
\- Remember when we went to Kaznia and the jet was crashing? And I was frantic, to try and save us desperate to save my friend before my self… Little did I know that that friend could actually fly…  
\- I’m so sorry. I put you through that.  
\- No, it was impressive how often you saved me without me realizing… I mean, you’re an excellent actress.  
\- Telling you the truth was such a relief, and I’m so glad that now we can be honest with each other and all of that is behind us.  
\- Me too.  
\- It’s this way  
**

We walked to one of the adjoining rooms. Lena saw one of the fort's machinery and began asking questions about it.  
****

**\- Is that a polyphasic quantum processor? They’ve long been theorized, but I had no idea that one actually existed.  
\- I think it is.  
**

I identified myself as Kara Zor-El and looked for the information I needed about Rama Khan or the planet on which he came. Apparently our enemies came from a brother planet of Krypton, Jarhanpur and thanks to Rao, some of the weapons Lex created could hurt or weaken him.  
  
\- You didn’t tell me that you had one of those processors here, those things are… breathtaking. I never though you have that advanced technology here

  


Before Lena changed the topic of the conversation when we started to walk to the weapon room behind us I stop her.

  


\- Well, you know that now. Speaking of which ... Lena ... - I took a breath. I had to tell her. It was now or never.- I know it's not time but ... I have to tell you something else.  
\- Is there supposed to be something else behind your identity and this processor?  
\- Yes. There's something else you should know.

I took Lena by the shoulders, placing each hand on one of these and snorted nervously. I looked into her eyes and smiled at her. It had occurred to me so many times to do it that I never thought I would do it there.

\- What happens?

\- I…  
  
I did not think much about the consequences and approached her face taking Lena's lower lip between mine as I closed my eyes tightly so as not to see her face. I kissed her in her lips. I felt her hands move away after a few seconds and I snapped away looking into her eyes, I was afraid. I did it almost without thinking, before she could say anything else I had decided to take that step without any other word. I kissed her without her permission and perhaps that had bothered her coming from another woman.

  


\- Super-... uh ... Ka- ... What are you doing?

  


I felt frozen. My hands, knees and even my arms trembled. I had been stupid if I thought Lena would feel the same, before she treated me as a friend in the previous conversation.

  


\- I ... -I took a breath.- For some time now ... -I swallowed.- I feel something for you, Lena. Something very strong. This is not friendship. It's something else. I thought that ... after telling you my identity at the Pulitzer party this would disappear, it was guilty for not telling you the truth before. But ... it's not gone, I've continued to feel more and more this way. It was a relief to tell you but at the same time this has gone further and I have been seriously rethinking all this until I reach the conclusion that I have fallen in love with you.

  


Lena didn't seem to believe what she was hearing, her face was completely broken, she didn't seem to be even thinking about what she was saying but she could tell how her eyes were getting wet little by little.

  


\- I've been feeling like this for years, that's why I refused to tell you the truth. Because I knew that could put you in danger. Because if something happened to you because you knew my identity, I couldn't stand it. And I know I've been hurting you like everyone else but after you've forgiven me I wanted you to know this too.  
\- I think I should go. It is not a good idea to me to be here.  
\- What do you mean? Of course it is ... you have come to help me use some of Lex's weapons against Rama Khan.  
\- I can't ... stay here, I said.  
\- Lena! Wait.  
\- Your…? You are not aware of the damage you do, right?  
\- D-Damage?  
\- How can you ... come and tell me after years ... what are you Supergirl ... treating me like I'm a fool... and now do this to me? I'm supposed to ... I ... I'll help you with that gun and then I'll leave.

  


Lena walked to the opposite room to which we were to go and I had to take her by the hand before she followed the wrong path. I guided her to the weapons room in silence and once there Lena completely changed the topic of conversation by taking one of the weapons. Once he started to modify it I noticed a tremor in the fortress. I looked at Lena.  
\- It must be him. Stay here. Get the gun ready.  
I ran to the main hall and there Rhama Khan had managed to enter with his powers from Earth. He was also disadvantaged, in the fortress there was everything but that.

  


I managed to defeat him with the help of Lena who appeared just at the right time with the big gun and helped me defeat him. Once he did, I went back to the weapons room.  
  
\- Lena?  
She was manipulating one of Lex's watches tying to scape I though.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Go away from here.  
\- Why? I mean ... it bothers you so much that ... I was honest with you?  
\- Don’t. What makes me uncomfortable is the way you have to ... take everything away from me.  
\- Take everything from you?  
\- Yes. I wanted to use you. Use you as you have used me.  
\- I have never used you.  
**  
\- Do you remember when you finally told me you were Supergirl? You were weeping. Big cocodrile tears. Well, I wept real tears, bitter tears over you weeks before.  
\- What? I… I thought. How long had you know?  
\- I found out the day I killed my brother.  
\- Lena, you didn’t kill Lex, that was me. I watched him… I saw him fall.  
\- You saw him fall, but did you see him land? Did you see him die? I did, and let me tell you, it wasn’t pretty.  
\- That’s impossible  
\- Anything’s possible when you’re a Luthor. Lex used his transmatter portal watch as I wanted to use it now… And I knew exactly where he’d go. To the cabin we loved, when we were children so I was there waiting for him. I had the gun ready… loaded. I could feel the weight of it in my hands. Every fiber in my being rebelled, but I didn’t want to do it, but I knew I had to because if Lex lived, the world wouldn’t be safe, my friends… you… wouldn’t be safe. So I forced myself to pull the trigger. I shot my own brother in the chest. His final words to me were that I was a fool, that my… best friend, that every friend I had was lying to me. With his dying breath, he told me that you were Supergirl.  
\- Lena you have to belive me, I never meant to humilliate you.  
\- No. When I came to this city, I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again, and then… I met you. You chipped away at my armor with your warmth and your earnestness and you conviced me to trust in people and friendship again, and against my better judment, I did all the while telling you about my Achilles heel… betrayal. I confided you that everyone in my past had betrayed me… and about how much it hurt to have someone you love lie to you and betray you. I spelled it out to you over and over again, essentially beggin you not to violate my trust, begging you not to prove that, once again, I was a fool. You reassured me ad nauseam that you would never lied to me, that you’d never hurt me. ** And… you come to me now, and you said that you loved me? How I can believe that?!.  
\- Because it’s true, Lena!  
\- **I killed my brother for you… for our friends. Don’t you understand what you’ve done?** And now you come, kiss me and make me feel more stupid than I already felt. You make me feel like a fool, who believed in friendship and also in love. Because ... I don't know if you've noticed that all this time I've been in love with you too. But who loves you, does not lie to you during all these years about who she really is.  
\- Lena!  
\- Don’t! Don’t do this again. I wanted to use you, I wanted to come here to get something and finish my project but I can’t deal with this anymore. I want to run away from here, I don’t want to see your face again because you… You don’t know how to love without lies, Kara.  
\- That is not true! Wait!! Listen to me!  
\- I’m sorry to realize that I don’t love you what I loved you before know you have been liying to me all these years.  
\- Lena… Please! I love you, I really love you. I didn’t say the truth before because I’m afraid to lose you. I didn’t want to lose you.  
\- Yeah… You love me… right? If you love me… tell me Kara… if you love me why you did not trust me??  
\- That’s because… Lena please don’t go. Don’t leave the fortress… I understand your pain… I can explain  
\- No! Kara, you don’t understand. The person I loved has been lying to me… I had to use you to follow my plan, and then you kissed me and destroy me again, make me feel unable to follow with everything I wanted to do  
**  
\- If you hate me so much… why not out me at the Pulitzer party? Why pretend to still be my friend this long?  
\- Because I wanted you to experience what you did to me. Feel what I felt.  
**  
\- I know now… And I know how hurtful is but… don’t run away, please… Stay with me  
\- Kara… Do you think that your acts doesn’t have consequences or something?  
\- No, I don’t believe that but I want to fix this. Because you are so important to me and I don’t want to my mistakes push you to do something you don’t want to.  
\- Don’t worry about that. I’m a fool, Kara. I can’t do this. I can’t betray you and I can’t get Myriad for my goals after that.  
\- That means that… you… wanted to… use Myriad? For what??  
\- You wouldn’t understand it. I feel devastated, Kara. 

  


When Lena get the watch to pull the button and runs away I used my laser vision to broke it. I couldn’t let Lena leave the fortress after that. I walked to her and hug her strongly but without hurt her more I already did.  
  
\- Sorry… I feel so sorry… I’m terrible, I’m the worst person who you could fall in love with…  
\- K-Kara? Let me go…  
\- I’m not the saint I pretend to be, I know I can make mistakes too but I will not to give up on you because I need you to understand that my lie about me, my lies about my identity was for protecting you all time, because I know if you had known that I am Supergirl, people could have used that to hurt you, people could have used that to defeat me because you mean the world to me and I would chose you against the city, against the world. I know that because I’ve never loved someone like I love you, because when Edge tried to poison the city I almost let fall the chemicalsbefore you had been hurt, because when Reign grabbed you by the neck I wanted to her took me instead, because when I investigated Lex I did it for you not for the world, not for the people, because when you supported me in the prison and Kaznia I felt so much strong because you was with me, because I would never steal Lex's diaries from a military base for anyone except you … You are my strongest weakness... I would die to save you.  
\- You are so mean… That’s unfair…  
I noticed a punch in my chest, one and another again. Lena was punching my chest with her hands trying to scape from my arms. I let her go but she didn’t. She kept here punching one of my shoulders while she was crying. I huged her again, I stroked her back and pushed her body against mine. I felt so bad, I hurt her so much, I did the worst mistake of my life trying hide my identity to her.  
\- I know you can’t forgive me. I know you can’t forget all the pain… but please, give me another oportunity to show you, to prove that I’m saying is true. To treat you like you deserve. I can feel a bit from your pain and I’m going to do all the things I must to do to deserve your trust again. I’m begging you.  
Lena took from her pocket a kryptonite ring and showed me all the painful expression in her face. She threw it away in the floor and I swallowed.  
\- You are right… I can’t forgive you. I can’t forget all the pain. I don’t mind if you beg me. But… I’m going to let you try… I’m going to let you fall trying it. Because I’ve never forgave the people who hurt me and lied to me and I want to… see how you try it, but maybe It will be impossible.  
\- I don’t matter what… I’ll do my best to recover your friendship…. I know you couldn’t love me again… but I want to recover all we had before.  
\- No. Kara… I want to see you trying to recover all of my feelings again…  
  
She approached me and kissed me in the lips with passion, with fury and pain. I never had received a kiss like this. It wasn’t sweet, I wasn’t cute and lovely. It was painful. She bit my lower lip after that and looked at my eyes with tears in theirs. I frowned and looked at her face. I understood all the mean of that kiss in only one second. I couldn’t give up on her and she didn’t want me to do but her pain was so much stronger than her love in those moments and I had to change that. I will going to change that because I’ll be always on the Lena’s side, I will be always with her because she isn’t a Luthor. She is the person I love.


	2. Fortaleza del perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara lleva a Lena a la fortaleza de la soledad porque necesita ayuda para derrotar o debilitar a Leviathan. Allí ella se dejará llevar por sus sentimientos y quizás haga que Lena cambie de opinión sobre su plan oculto sobre usar Myriad.
> 
> He usado dialogos del capitulo 5x07 literalmente en algunas partes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El mismo one shot que el capitulo anterior pero en español para su lectura en en ese idioma.

Teníamos que parar a Leviatán así que eso hice. Recogimos un abrigo del apartamento de Lena y luego la llevé volando hasta la fortaleza de la soledad.   
No tardamos demasiado en llegar. Entramos y nada más hacerlo la seguridad de la fortaleza se volvió contra ella al reconocer en parte el ADN de Luthor que formaba parte de ella. Después de detener aquel arranque defensivo de la fortaleza que mi mismo primo había programado estuvimos caminando por esta, enseñándole cada rincón. Le di un tour a Lena por la fortaleza mientras íbamos hacia el almacén de armas que Superman guardaba y que le había arrebatado a Lex. 

Le enseñé las estatuas de la familia de El que resaltaban por la sala principal, le di un paseo por los pasillos mientras charlábamos animadamente sobre las diferencias con nuestra familia. Mientras que Superman juzgaba a todos los Luthor por igual, yo no podía hacerlo con Lena y lo mismo le pasaba a ella, había diferencias con su hermano, demasiadas diferencias irreconciliables. Al fin y al cabo habíamos sido amigas por mucho, demasiado tiempo como para parecernos a ellos de una manera u otra. Además Lena era muy diferente a los Luthor pero también al resto del mundo. Ella era capaz de salvar al mundo sin necesidad de despeinarse, usando solo su inteligencia y sus capacidades como científica. La admiraba. 

\- Estamos casi en la base de datos central.  
\- Suponiendo que la Fortaleza no me vuelva a atacar. Gracias por salvarme antes.  
\- No debería haber tenido que hacerlo, pero parece que salvarnos del peligro es algo común ahora.   
\- Sí, lo es - Ella se río.- Por supuesto, solía creer que era yo la que te salvaba siempre. Imagina, todo este tiempo pensé que estaba protegiendo a mi frágil y vulnerable amiga.  
\- Lo siento mucho.  
\- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Kaznia y el avión se estaba estrellando? Y estaba histérica tratando de salvarnos, desesperada por salvar a mi amiga antes que a mí misma... Sin saber que esa amiga podía volar  
\- Lo siento mucho. Por ponerte en esa situación.  
\- No, es impresionante pensar en cuantas veces me salvaste sin que me diera cuenta... Quiero decir, eres una excelente actriz.  
\- Decirte la verdad fue un gran alivio, y estoy muy contenta de que ahora podamos ser honestas la una con la otra y todo eso haya quedado atrás.  
\- Yo también.  
-Vamos por aquí.

Caminamos hasta unas de las salas contiguas. Lena vio una de las maquinarias de la fortaleza y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre esta.

\- ¿Eso es un procesador cuántico polifásico? Se ha teorizado sobre él muchas veces pero no tenía ni idea de que realmente existía uno.  
\- Pues creo que es este.

Me identifiqué como Kara Zor-El ante la máquina y busqué la información que necesitaba sobre Rama Khan o del planeta en el que venía. Al parecer nuestros enemigos venían de un planeta hermano de Krypton, Jarhanpur y gracias a Rao algunas de las armas que había creado Lex podían herirle o debilitarlo.

\- No me dijiste que tenías uno de esos procesadores aquí, esas cosas son... impresionantes. Nunca pensé que tendrías esta tecnología avanzada aquí.

Antes de que Lena cambiara el tema de la conversación cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala de armas detrás de nosotros, la detuve.

\- Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Hablando de eso… Lena… -tomé aire. Tenía que decírselo. Era ahora o nunca.- Sé que no es momento pero… tengo que decirte algo más.   
\- ¿Se supone que hay algo más aparte de tu identidad?  
\- Sí. Hay algo más que deberías saber. 

Tomé a Lena por los hombros, colocando cada mano en uno de estos y resoplé con nerviosismo. La miré a los ojos y le sonreí. Se me había pasado tantas veces por la cabeza hacerlo que jamás pensé que lo haría allí.

-¿Pasa algo?  
-Yo…   
No lo pensé mucho y me acerqué a su rostro tomando el labio inferior de Lena entre los míos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no verle el rostro. La besé. La había besado. Sentí sus manos apartarme al cabo de unos segundos y me separé de golpe mirándola a los ojos, tenía miedo. Lo había hecho casi sin pensar, antes de poder decirle nada más había decidido dar aquel paso sin ninguna palabra más. La había besado sin su permiso y quizás eso la había molestado viniendo de otra mujer. 

-Supe… ehm… Kara… ¿Qué haces?

Me sentí congelada. Me temblaron las manos, las rodillas e incluso los brazos. Había sido una estúpida si pensaba que Lena sentiría lo mismo, antes ella misma me trató como amiga en la anterior conversación.

-Yo… -tomé aire.- Desde hace ya algún tiempo que… -tragué saliva.- siento algo por ti, Lena. Algo muy fuerte. Esto no es amistad. Es algo más. Pensé que… después de decirte mi identidad en la fiesta del Pulitzer esto desaparecería, que era culpabilidad por no decirte antes la verdad. Pero… no se ha ido, he seguido sintiéndome cada vez más de esta manera. Fue un alivio contártelo pero a la vez esto ha ido a más y me he estado replanteando seriamente todo esto hasta llegar a la conclusión de que me he enamorado de ti. 

Lena parecía no creerse lo que oía, tenía el rostro descompuesto por completo, no parecía estar siquiera pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo pero podía notar como sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco.

-Llevo quizás años sintiéndome así, por eso me negaba a decirte la verdad. Porque sabía que eso podía ponerte en peligro. Porque si te pasaba algo por saber mi identidad no podría soportarlo. Y sé que te he estado hiriendo como todos los demás pero después de que me hayas perdonado quería que también supieras esto. 

-Creo que debo irme. No es buena idea que esté aquí. 

-¿A qué te refieres? Claro que lo es… has venido a ayudarme a usar alguna de las armas de Lex contra Rama Khan. 

-No puedo… seguir aquí, he dicho. 

-¡Lena! Espera. 

-¿Tú…? Tú no eres consciente del daño que haces ¿verdad?

-¿D-Daño?

-¿Cómo puedes… venir a decirme después de años… qué eres Supergirl… tratándome como si fuese una idiota… y ahora hacerme esto? Se supone que… yo… Te ayudaré con ese arma y luego me iré. 

Lena caminó hacia la sala contraria a la que debíamos ir y tuve que tomarla de la mano antes de que siguiese por el camino equivocado. La guíe hasta la sala de armas en silencio y una vez allí Lena cambió completamente el tema de conversación tomando una de las armas. Una vez que se puso a modificarla noté un temblor en la fortaleza. Miré a Lena. 

-Debe ser él. Quédate aquí. Prepara el arma.

Corrí hacia la sala principal y allí Rhama Khan había conseguido entrar con sus poderes de la Tierra. Estaba en desventaja igualmente, en la fortaleza había de todo menos eso. 

Conseguí derrotarlo con la ayuda de Lena que apareció justo en el momento adecuado con el cañón y me ayudó a derrotarlo. Una vez lo hizo volví a la sala de armas.

-¿Lena?

Se encontraba manipulando uno de los relojes de Lex. 

-¿Qué haces?  
-Irme de aquí.   
-¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿tanto te incomoda que… haya sido sincera contigo?  
-No. Lo que me incómoda es la manera que tienes de… arrebatármelo todo.   
-¿Arrebatártelo todo?  
-Sí. Quería usarte. Usarte como me has usado a mí.  
-Yo nunca te he usado.  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando por fin me dijiste que eras Supergirl? Estabas llorando, lágrimas de cocodrilo. Yo lloré de verdad, lágrimas amargas semanas antes.  
-¿Qué? Pensé que… ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?  
-Me enteré el día en el que maté a mi hermano.  
-Pero tú no… mataste a Lex. F-Fui yo. Le vi… Le vi caer.   
-Le viste caer… ¿pero le viste tocar suelo? ¿Le viste morir? Yo sí, y te diré que no fue bonito.  
-Es imposible  
-Todo es posible cuando eres un Luthor. Lex usó el poder transmaterial de su reloj. Yo sabía a donde iría. A la cabaña que nos encantaba de pequeños así que estaba esperandole ahí. Tenia la pistola preparada, cargada. Notaba su peso en mis manos. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo se rebelaba, yo no quería pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque si Lex vivia el mundo no estaría a salvo, mis amigos no estarían a salvo. Así que me obligué a mi misma a apretar el gatillo. Disparé a mi propio hermano en el pecho. Sus últimas palabras fueron que era una ilusa, que mi mejor amiga, que todos los amigos que tenía me mentían. Con su último aliento me dijo que tú eras Supergirl.   
-Lena, tienes que creerme, yo nunca pretendí humillarte.   
-Cuando vine a esta ciudad me prometí a mi misma que jamás volvería a confiar en nadie, hasta que te conocí. Atravesaste mi armadura con tu ternura y tu bondad. Me convenciste para que confiase en las personas, en la amistad… y en contra de mi opinión lo hice. Mientras tanto yo te hablaba de mi talón de Aquiles. La traición. Yo te confesé que todo el mundo de mi pasado me había traicionado y lo mucho que duele que alguien a quien quieres te mienta y te traicione. Te lo expliqué una y otra vez, te supliqué que no violaras mi confianza, te supliqué que no me demostrases una vez más que era una ilusa. Me juraste hasta la extenuación que jamás me mentirías y que jamás me harías daño. Y ahora vienes y me dices que ¿me amas? ¿Cómo puedo creermelo?  
-Porque es verdad, Lena.  
-¡No! Maté a mi hermano por ti, por mis amigos ¿No entiendes lo que has hecho? Y ahora vienes, me besas y me haces sentir más estúpida de lo que ya me sentía. Me haces sentir como una ilusa que ha creído en la amistad y también en el amor. Porque no sé si te has dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo yo he estado enamorada de tí también. Pero quien te quiere no te miente durante todos estos años sobre quien realmente es.   
-¡Lena!  
-No. No me hagas esto otra vez. Quería usarte. Quería venir aquí para coger algo que me hacía falta para terminar mi proyecto pero no puedo soportar esto mucho más. Quiero huir de aquí, no quiero volver a verte la cara porque tú… tú no sabes como querer sin mentir, Kara.  
-Eso no es verdad. Espera. Escuchame.   
-Siento darme cuenta de que no te quiero como te quise antes de saber que me estabas mintiendo durante todos estos años.  
-Lena. Por favor. Te quiero. De verdad que te quiero. No te dije la verdad antes porque tenía miedo de perderte. Porque no quería perderte.  
-Sí… me quieres ¿verdad? Y si me quieres… dime Kara… si me quieres ¿por qué no confíaste en mí?  
\- Eso es porque… Lena no te vayas… no dejes la fortaleza… Entiendo tu dolor… Puedo explicarlo.  
-No. Kara tú no lo entiendes. La persona a la que amaba me ha estado mintiendo. Tenía que usarte para seguir con mi plan, y entonces me besaste y me has destrozado otra vez. Me has hecho sentir incapaz de seguir con todo lo que quería hacer.  
-Si tanto me odias ¿por qué no me delataste en la fiesta del Pulitzer? ¿Po-Por qué has fingido ser mi amiga todo este tiempo?  
-Porque quería que sufrieras lo mismo que me hiciste a mí. Que sintieras lo que yo sentí.  
\- Lo sé ahora... y sé lo doloroso que es pero... no te vayas, por favor... Quédate conmigo  
\- Kara... ¿Crees que tus actos no tienen consecuencias o algo así?  
\- No, no lo creo, pero quiero arreglar esto. Porque eres muy importante para mí y no quiero que mis errores te empujen a hacer algo que no quieres en realidad.  
\- No te preocupes por eso. Soy una tonta, Kara. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo traicionarte y no puedo conseguir Myriad para mis objetivos después de eso.  
\- Eso significa que... ¿tú... querías usar a Myriad? ¿Para qué?  
\- No lo entenderías. Me sentía y me siento devastada, Kara.

Cuando Lena tomó el reloj para apretar el botón y salir corriendo, utilicé mi visión láser para romperlo. No podía dejar que Lena saliera de la fortaleza después de eso. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente, pero sin lastimarla más, ya lo hice lo suficiente.

\- Lo siento... lo siento mucho... soy terrible, soy la peor persona de la que podrías enamorarte.  
\- ¿K-Kara? Déjame ir…  
\- No soy la “santa” que pretendo ser, sé que también puedo cometer errores, pero no voy a renunciar a ti porque necesito que entiendas que mi mentira sobre mí, mis mentiras sobre mi identidad fue para protegerte de todo, porque sé que si hubieses sabido que soy Supergirl antes, la gente podría haber usado eso para lastimarte, la gente podría haber usado eso para derrotarme... porque significas el mundo para mí y te elegiría contra la ciudad, contra el mundo. Lo sé porque nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti, porque cuando Edge trató de envenenar la ciudad, casi dejo caer las sustancias químicas si tú hubieses podido lastimarte, porque cuando Reign te agarró del cuello, quise que ella me cogiese a mí en vez de a ti, porque cuando investigué a Lex lo hice por ti, no por el mundo, no por la gente, porque cuando me apoyaste en la prisión y en Kaznia me sentí más fuerte porque estabas conmigo, porque nunca robaría los diarios de Lex de un base militar para nadie excepto para ti... Eres mi debilidad más fuerte, moriría por salvarte.  
\- Eres horrible... Esto es injusto...  
Noté un golpe en el pecho, uno y otro otra vez. Lena estaba golpeando mi pecho con sus manos tratando de escapar de mis brazos. La dejé ir pero no lo hizo. Ella seguía ahí golpeando uno de mis hombros mientras lloraba. La abracé de nuevo, le acaricié la espalda y empujé su cuerpo contra el mío. Me sentí fatal, la lastimé demasiado, cometí el peor error de mi vida al tratar de ocultarle mi identidad.

\- Sé que no puedes perdonarme. Sé que no puedes olvidar todo el dolor... pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad para mostrartelo, para demostrar que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Para tratarte como te mereces. Puedo sentir parte de tu dolor y voy a hacer todas las cosas que debo hacer para merecer tu confianza nuevamente. Te lo ruego.

Lena sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de kriptonita y me mostró toda la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Lo tiró al suelo y tragué saliva al ver aquel gesto.

\- Tienes razón... no puedo perdonarte. No puedo olvidar todo el dolor. No me importa si me lo suplicas. Pero... voy a dejar que lo intentes... voy a dejarte caer al intentarlo. Porque nunca perdoné a las personas que me hicieron daño y me mintieron y quiero... ver cómo lo intentas, pero tal vez sea imposible.  
\- No importa qué... haré todo lo posible para recuperar tu amistad... Sé que no podrás volver a amarme... pero quiero recuperar todo lo que teníamos antes.  
\- No. Kara... quiero verte intentando recuperar todos mis sentimientos de nuevo...

Se me acercó y me besó en los labios con pasión, furia y dolor. Nunca había recibido un beso como ese. No fue dulce, no era bonito ni encantador. Fue doloroso. Luego me mordió el labio inferior y me miró a los ojos con lágrimas en los suyos. Fruncí el ceño y la miré a la cara. Entendí todo el significado de ese beso en solo un segundo. No podía renunciar a ella y ella no quería que lo hiciera, pero su dolor era mucho más fuerte que su amor en esos momentos y tenía que cambiar eso. Voy intentar a cambiarlo porque siempre estaré del lado de Lena, siempre estaré con ella porque ella no es una Luthor. Ella es la persona que amo.


End file.
